


How to Take Care of An Idiot

by mithrel



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Gen, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-18
Updated: 2009-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur suddenly notices something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Take Care of An Idiot

Merlin set Arthur’s dinner down on the table, and moved to leave.

Arthur looked up at him suddenly. “Hang on a moment, Merlin.”

Merlin sighed. Now what? “Yeah?”

Arthur came over and took hold of his chin, peering at him in concern. Merlin tried to pull away, astonished, but Arthur wouldn’t let him. “Don’t you ever _eat?_ ” he demanded, releasing him.

“Uh…yes?” Merlin said, rubbing his face.

“I don’t understand it. I mean, you were skinny when you came here, that’s understandable, I’ve seen your village, but if anything you’re even skinnier now.”

Merlin shrugged. “Dunno?” He did eat, but between saving Arthur’s life, Arthur running him ragged and his duties for Gaius he was doing even more than he had in Ealdor when he had to help with planting and harvesting.

“Sit down,” Arthur said shortly.

Merlin blinked at him. “What?”

“Sit down and eat.”

“But that’s your dinner!” Merlin protested, resorting to stating the obvious in the face of Arthur’s bizarre behaviour.

Arthur rolled his eyes. “I _know_ that, Merlin! You can get me another tray later; goodness knows it won’t be the first time you’ve had to.”

“But–”

“Apparently since you aren’t going to look after yourself I have to do it for you. Besides, your mother would kill me if anything happened to you.”

That was true. Merlin’s mother didn’t get angry often, but when she did she was a force of nature. He didn’t think it was Hunith Arthur was concerned about, though. “Fine,” he sighed.

And he sat down and ate Arthur’s dinner, with Arthur standing over him glaring until he finished.


End file.
